Bubbles
'"Bubbles" '''is the "Joy and the Laughter" of the Powerpuff Girls. Along with her sisters, she is one of main protagonists and heroines of the 1998 & 2016 PPG series. Her signature color is sky blue and her personality ingredient is sugar. Appearance 1995-2005 Bubbles has short, yellow (or blonde) hair that has two pigtails in a neat, curved fashion and has sky blue eyes. She wears a sky blue dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it, and white tights along with black Mary Janes shoes. 2016-Present In the this series, Bubbles animation is slightly different, her signature color is a grayer shade of blue, her pigtails are a bit shorter, and she has two blue round hairties on each one of them. Personality As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidentally erased her chalk drawings. In the episode, "The City of Frownsville" Bubbles wins the award for being the happiest citizen of Townsville for the sixth year in a row. Bubbles have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted, as seen in "Bubblevicious". Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the aforementioned episode. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. Bubbles' personality ingredient is sugar and her signature color is sky blue. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Professor Utonium ** Being a daughter-figure of his * Her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup * The City of Townsville ** Keeping it safe * The color blue * Her hair * Being cute, adorable and child-like * School (Pokey Oaks Kindergarten) * Learning * Playgrounds * Playing with her friends * Blossom's hair * Toys ** Octi * Chalk, Crayons, Drawing, and Coloring * Flowers * Blowing bubbles * Playing dress-up * Her favorite cereal, Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets * Animals * Watching cartoons (especially Tom & Jerry, her favorite) * Playing video games * Baths * Pop /Disco music * BEEBO * Being acknowledged as hardcore * Shrimp (as do her sisters) * Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) * The month, April (as do her sisters) in "[http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Reeking_Havoc Reeking Havoc"] Dislikes * Bullies * Villains * Crime * Animals dying * The dark (after time passed on for her to prove she's hardcore, when her sisters told her) * Bugs * Spiders * Liver and Onions * Arguments * Townsville being grayscale (as seen in "Mime for a Change") * Being treated like a baby * The Town of Citiesville * Bad things happening to Octi * Cute toys being stomped on * Her hair getting messy * Bad attitudes (although she can use it when it's time to get business taken care of) * Silent movies (as do her sisters) * Vegetables (at one time) * Cooties (at one time) Powers/Abilities Main Powers/Abilities (Note that she shares these powers with her sisters) * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Heat Vision * Ability to breathe and survive in space * Energy Projection (light blue) * Super Senses (sight and hearing) * Night Vision * Tornado Generation (blue) * Fire Generation (blue) can generate fire through her mouth * X-Ray Vision * Limited Invulnerability * Immunity to extreme temperatures * Supersonic Screaming * Supersonic Waves * Supersonic Bursts * Laser-Eye Beams Unique/Special Powers/Abilities * Vaporiza * Energy Orbs/Sphere (colored light blue) * Electric Blasts (colored light blue) * Zoopathy **Animal Whispering * Omnilingualism * Thunder Claps * Sound Manipulation/Control * Hypersonic sound blasts * Hypersonic Waves * Ultrasonic Screams * Ultrasonic Bursts * Supersonic Sheilds * Hypersound Combustion * Speaking Spanish and Japanese Weaknesses * Ticklishness * Threatening of Femininity ("Powerprof", "The Mane Event") * Individuality * Antidote X ("Slumbering with the Enemy") *Sunburns ("Sun Scream") * Cooties ("Cootie Gras") * Arguing with Each Other * Fly Paper ("Stray Bullet") * Bubbles must struggle to fight something that is cute. Sometimes she is unable to fight it at all. Alter-Ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a sticker roll, and a bunny doll, and the storm of items and her attacks are presumably "Angry Stickers." Harmony Bunny's mode of transportation is via Pogo Stick. Bubbles chose this heroine persona after reading an issue of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode Bubbles translates the title to "The Great Fun Time Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friends"). Trivia * Bubbles was the second Powerpuff Girl to be named. ** She is only Powerpuff Girl not to be named after a flower. * Bubbles and her sisters' surname most likely is "Utonium" since Professor Utonium is technically their father. * Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. * In the English dub, she can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish dub, her second language is English. ** In addition to speaking multiple languages, Bubbles seems to have a talented sense of smell, as seen in "Reeking Havoc". * It is mentioned in the episode "Collect Her" that she is a vegetarian. However in many episodes Bubbles is shown to eat meat, such as in "Child Fearing", where she was shown eating shrimp. It's possible though, that she has changed her diet. * Bubbles has a slight resemblance to Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, which is another Cartoon Network show. * She doesn't appear to have visible hair bands for her hair bunches. This is changed, however in the rebooted 2016 TV series. ** She also appears to have an "X" mark on the back of her head Gallery Bubbles (1998 Series).png|Bubbles' in the 1998 PPG series Bubbles PPG Danced Pantsed Reboot.png|Bubbles' design in "Pantsed" Bubbles (2016 Series).png|Bubbles' in the 2016 PPG series reboot Bubbles PPGZ.png|Bubbles' PPGZ version, Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles Bubbles PPGD.jpeg|Bubbles in the fanmade comic, PPGD Bubbles FusionFall Design.jpeg|Bubbles' FusionFall design Bubbles FusionFall (Puffed).jpeg|Bubbles' FusionFall design puffed Bubbles Baby PPG.jpeg|Bubbles as a baby Bubbles Teen PPG.gif|Bubbles as a teen Bubbles PPG- Party Dress.jpeg|Bubbles in her party dress Category:A to Z Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Females Category:Children